


Mr Model

by BabyClara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken mari, F/M, One sided reveal, She's okay in the end, Talking on the Eiffel tower, flustered chat, instead of patroling, puns, then full reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: Chatnoir and ladybug spend some time toegether on the Eiffel Tower instead of patrolling. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chatnoir/Ladybug | Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. The talk

**Author's Note:**

> I was just casually trying to do school work (not very hard though), when I got a sudden burst of inspiration.
> 
> So I put down my work and got to work.
> 
> Hmmm...?
> 
> Ok! That happened... Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story, I have a good feline about this one. Hah. I made a pun. Gag.

\----

Ladybug and Chatnoir were supposed to be patrolling the city. But instead, they were sitting on a ledge of the Eiffel Tower looking out on Paris from above. The ledge they were on gave them an amazing view of the city, while keeping them hidden away from prying eyes. It was their favorite spot to hang out at. It was where they started and ended patrols and were they would stay in times like now, just to talk.

"Isn't the view just beautiful" ladybug sighed looking up at the sky. This high up, at night, it was possible to see a few stars, even with all the light pollution coming from the city below.

"Not as beautiful as you m'lady" chat answered. Ladybug lowered her gaze to look at him, only to find he was already looking at her. They were sitting side by side, closer then when they had settled down. That sneaky alley cat had probably moved closer when she wasn't paying attention. She playfully bumped into him. "Yeah, right..." She said with an eye roll.

"Seriously, I mean it bugaboo" chat shot back at her, with so much sincerity in his voice all she could do was believe him. 

Soon he was wearing a huge grin, "is your father a thief?" 

Ladybug looked at him questionably, she didn't see where this was going, "no he's a baker" she answered without thinking, and almost immediately after the words left her mouth, her eyes widened, "I mean, no he isn't, a baker I mean, like I would give away such personal information, hahaha, right?" She knew she couldn't fool him.

"You're a terrible liar, m'lady, but I'll let it slide. Now where was I, oh! right" he cleared his throat and started again, "are you sure?" He asked still grinning

"Hum....yes?" 

"Look at the sky bugaboo" he said and pushed her head so she was looking at sky. She was still looking at him questionably, but after a few moments, she obliged.

"Ok... Now what?" 

"See all the missing stars?" he asked

She rolled her eyes before answering, "they aren't missing chaton, we just can't see them because of the light pollution"

He scoffed, "yeah, that's what everybody thinks, but I know better"

"Oh really smartypants, and what's 'the real reason' " she asked

"Your father stole them and put them in your eyes, and now sparkle like the night sky" he finished with a wide grin. Ladybug blinked a few times before bursting out into laughters.

"Oh. My. God. How did I not see that coming" 

Chat's grin became even wider, "because you were to distracted checking me-owt" he offered.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Ladybug said after she calmed down

"Paw-sibly" he smirked

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and staring out at the city -in ladybug's case - or staring at somebody -ladybug, in chat's case. The silence was broken by ladybug as she turned to face chat,

"This is nice" she sighed

"Yeah" chat agreed, "just you and me lovebug, on top of the world" he said gazing out at the city.

Ladybug sighed, "we've gone over this before chat, I'm not your lovebug, I like someone else"

Chat winced, he didn't like the turn this conversation was taking, and yet, he didn't do anything to stop the turn.

"Ok I get that, but let's be honest, what does this mysterious guy have, that I don't ?!" He asked pointing to himself. He had expected for ladybug to brush him off and ignore his question, but she actually answered, seemingly lost in thought.

"He's amazing, kind, generous, he's always there to help people in need, and he's super cute...oh and he's a model, but that's not why I like him. He's perfect" she sighed dreamily. 

"...weeeellll, I'm also a model" chat stated matter of factly. Not that he thought it would change much, but... "And I'd like to think I'm amazing, kind, generous and always there for people, I am a super hero that protects Paris on a regular basis, ya know? So I ask again what does Mr Model have that I don't?" 

"You're a model?! Tha..." Blond hair, green eyes, there's only so many models with thoses features, what if- no! no, no, no, don't think about it, it's impossible, "...that doesn't change anything" ladybug said shaking her head.

"You sure LB, I heard you hiss-atate when you said that" he smirked and she groaned.

" HE doesn't make horrible puns, and don't call him Mr Model" she pouted

"Oh really? What a shame... But I'm purr-ty sure you secretly love my puns"

Yeah, ok she did. Not that she would ever admit it, but she was a terrible liar.

"You wish" she whispered, but loud enough so that he heard. He just smiled knowing he won.

"And so... How come you aren't with him already? " he asked. He was curious after all. He got afraid he had over stepped his bounderies when he saw her slump down, but she still answered. Kinda desperately, like she needed to talk to somebody about it, he understood that feline all to well so he promised himself to be there for her, even if it broke his heart in the process.

"I don't think he even notices me, not in that way at least. But I can't blame him, I always get tongue tied around him and I can't speak full sentences.... and I'm super clumsy, he would never want to be with someone like me" she said as she hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face. 

Somehow, her description of herself reminded him of someone, he just couldn't figure out who exactly, besides he couldn't dwell on that, he needed to comfort his partner.

"Well he's dumb model if he doesn't realize how amazing you are" he said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while, untill ladybug's breathing was normal again. She hadn't even realized she was crying untill chat wiped tears off of her face. She smiled up at him and hugged him back, her thank you muffled onto his chest where her face was pressed. She could hear his heart beating abnormally fast, and then she realized in what position they were and quickly backed away, a red blush creeping up her face. 

"Sorry" she said sheepishly

"N-no problem" he said, rubbing the back of his neck and a blush of his own on his face. 

They stayed like that for a while, purposefully avoiding eachother's eyes.

"If, if you don't mind me asking, how... How did you fall for him.... Your crush..." He nervously asked. 

While he had been hugging her, he hadn't been able to resist the urge to sniff her hair... Yes, he sniffed it. But he couldn't help himself, call it cat tendencies. Anyway, when he did, he got hit by the familiarity of the scent. Her hair.... smelled like... Marinette? Because, yes, he had already sniffed Marinette's hair too... As chat of course... Without her noticing... OK, he was NOT proud of it, leave him be. Maybe they used the same shampoo... And did their hair up the same way... Was he seriously only realizing NOW that they attached their hair the same way?!? ....Marinette who acted painfully similarly to ladybug's description of herself in front of her crush. But in front of him... Was it possible that his lady was Marinette and had a crush on him, Adrien. He wasn't possibly that lucky... Right? No... Yes.... Maybe... Only one way to figure it out, ask more questions.... So here he was, asking the first question that came to mind...smooth. 

To his general surprise, she actually seemed happy to answer his question. Ok well that was a good start.

"It was on the second day of school, there had been a misunderstanding with bubble gum that morning, and I judged him to fast and got mad at him. After school, it was raining and I was waiting outside for it to stop because I didn't have an umbrella. He came and apologized, even if he hadn't done anything wrong, then he gave me his umbrella, I took it and it closed on me. And then he laughed... He has a beautiful laugh..."

At the way her eyes widened a few seconds after she stopped talking, he was purr-ty sure she hadn't meant to reveal that much. But, holy shit, as he let the information he just received be processed by his brain, he ultimately realized he was siting next to Marinette. On top of the Eiffel Tower. Because she was ladybug. Marinette was ladybug. She had been siting behind him in class all this time. Now that he thought of it, it was so plain obvious, he didn't know how nobody had figured it out yet. 

He must have been lost in thought for longer then he thought, because ladybug was now clapping her hands in front of chat and calling his name. Marinette was. 

"Sorry m'lady, I got lost in thought" 

She frowned "you better not be trying to figure out my identity, or the one of my crush, I didn't mean to say all that, it's just...youragoodlistenerandwell...yeah, sorry" 

"Why would you be sorry" he asked, trying to filter out all the happiness that was in his voice, because he wasn't supposed to know it was him she had a crush on.... Oh wait... That answers his question, he mentally facepalmed. 

She raised an eyebrow, "well hum... Talking about my crush in front of y- "

"It's fine really, I'm ok, don't worry" he wasn't going to let her beat herself up about it. 

She was about to say something, when she got interrupted by the beeping of her miraculous, "well, I gotta go, see you soon chaton" and then she zipped off on her yoyo. 

"Yeah, sooner then you think" he whispered once she was well out of hearing range. Then he realized it was Friday. So he wouldn't see her again untill Monday, if there weren't any akumas. Or... a certain cat could could come visit her tomorrow. Yeah, he'd do that, now... all he had to do was figure out how exactly he was going to tell her, and that was harder then he thought.


	2. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatnoir comes to Marinette's balcony to tell her he knows she's ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shitty, I really didnt know how to do this reveal but I said I would do a part two, so here it is.

\----

Chat was on Marinette's balcony pacing. He was extremely nervous and had no idea how he was going to reveal. 

Should he just say it, or detransform in front of her, or leave her clues. He had no idea. Then again that's if he can talk...

What if she didn't want to know who he was. What if she was disappointed. I could never be disappointed in you kitty. The words she had said a few weeks ago when he had been late for an akuma attack and she had had to do most of the work passed through his head. 

Ok, yeah she wouldn't be disappointed, if anything she will be happy, right? Knowing I'm her crush... Right?

Get it toegether chat, I can't come back on this... Even if I have no plan and it's gonna be a disaster, and she's gonna hate me for revealing, and I should just turn around right now and leave, maybe flee the country. I'll go to New York and become an American model, the only thing I can do right. But then ladyb- Marinette would be alone to fight the akumas... Ok I need to stay, but, I don't need to reveal, or I could-

The trap window opened and Marinette's head popped up, causing chat to jump in fright. She had a concerned expression on her beauti- stop- on her face. It quickly changed to a smirk when she saw who it was before it went back to a frown when she took in his scared, nervous expression. Surely she didn't scare him that much. But what else could he be nervous about? 

"Chat? What's wrong? " 

"...how? hum...why, why would you say t-that?"

Did he just stutter? Chatnoir just stuttered... Wow

"Well, first of all, you jumped when I oppened the roof trap, you look nervous and you just stuttered... That not normal"

Crap, she caught me...

"Well, hum...y-you got it all wrong"

That earned him an eyeroll from Marinette, who clearly wasn't buying it.

"Ok, then what are you doing here? Pacing on my roof? That alone is kinda unusual no?"

Double crap. I am not ready for this. 

"N-night stroll"

What am I saying? Ugh I'm terrible at this

"Y-yeah, that's it, I'm on patrol... yeah"

"Patrol huh? You don't have patrol tonight chat, besides, you said night stroll before, not patrol, what's wrong, you clearly aren't yourself?" Marinette replied matter of factly as she crossed her arms. 

Right, obviously, we'll done Agreste, she was never going to believe that. 

"Humm, and how do you know I don't have patrol today?" Smooth chat... He mentally facepalmed

"W-well... I...I...stop trying to change the subject, what's wrong?"

"You know you just changed the subject too..."

No, nope, stop it, you are miserably failing your inexistant plan!!

"Chat."

What do I do? What do I do?!!

"A-Adrien! You know Adrien, right?" 

He could practically hear Plagg laughing in the back of his mind.

Marinette slowly blinked a few times, "...hum...yes?"

"WeLL, that's just purrfect, because... because he asked me to tell you something, yeah..." 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, this was not how the conversation was supposed to go. A flash of doubt, then nervousness passed in Marinette's eyes. 

"Really?"

Why is she nervous?... Omg you idiot, she had a crush on me, obviously she's nervous. Why did come here?!?

"Hum, ya, he wanted to tell you, that...hum, he's sorry? Because he found out your identity?"

Ok, now she was definitely scared, "w-what are you talking about?"

"And, he- he knows that he's not supposed to find out, because it puts him in danger, but he didn't do it on purpose, I swear, and he won't tell anybody, he promised"

She looked very confused for a few moments before seemingly understanding his words and he breathed a sigh of relief because she didn't look mad at all.

"O-ohh, he knows I was multimouse, well that's fine because ladybug already said I wouldn't be able to have the miraculous again since you knew too, so it's okay, tell him not to worry" she finished patting his cheek, "is that all?"

Wait...what? ...how? Ohhhh, it must of been an illusion since she had all the miraculous. Smart

He groaned, this just got more complicated, "ok, I'm just going to say it please don't be mad at me bugaboo" 

"Buga...boo?" 

Chat closed his eyes, took a deep breath then exhaled while talking, "yeahbecauseactuallyheknowsyou'reladybugandsodoIbecausewellimtellingyourightnow,butalsobecauseI'mactuallyadrienandifiguredoutyestersaywhenweweretalkingaboutyourcrushanditwasafamiliarstoryandthenirealisedyouwereladybug,pleasedontbemadIdidn'tfindoutonpurpiseiswearandiwon'ttellanybodyIpromiseandIloveyouprincess,doyoubelieveme?"

When no response came, he peeked one eye open, then the other. Marinette was staring off into the distance, immobile. After a few more moments, he waved his hand in front of her to get ther attention, it didn't work. 

"What happened?" He whined, not expecting an answer, which made him jump when he did.

"I think you broke her" a red kwami giggled

"Omg, you're ladybugs kwami" chat said, staring at the red little creature that looked like Plagg. 

"well, yes, what did you expect?" She asked titling her head and looking at him, "...you didn't think this through, did you?" She asked smiling

"Hum...no?" He said sheepishly

"That's fine" she said patting his cheek, "but she will tease you about it forever" 

He groaned, "of course she is *sigh* I wouldn't expect anything else" 

"Of course not" she giggled, "now, I think you can drop your transformation and help me get Marinette inside, when she 'wakes up' you two will have a lot to talk about" 

Chat dropped his transformation and guided Marinette inside. When she came back to her senses, they talked, and talked and maybe kissed a few times, untill the early hours of dawn when chat went back home. They couldn't wait till Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idiot self wrote half of this chapter completely forgetting that chat knew Marinette/ladybug liked him. 😑 That's what I get for taking so much time in between postings... I was really liking it too :( 
> 
> I like the beggining but the end was a little rushed I find, but like I said before, blablabla sorry blablabla no inspiration blablabla I want to move on blablabla. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you didn't hate this, comments and kudos are my best friends, so feel free to leave some, it'll probably encourage me to write faster ;)


End file.
